Who We're Meant For
by ace-AMP
Summary: Jude and Tommy had a secret relationship. And then it was over. And four years later the meet again, only to find a whole new problem to face. Will Jude settle or will she find the man she's meant for? [JT fic]
1. Stepping Down

Chapter1

Jude sat in studio c, strumming on her guitar for some inspiration. She looked up to see Tommy and Kwest sitting there listening and recording every pitch. She caught Tommy's gaze every now and then as he watched her. She knew something was up with him, she didn't know what. But she knew there was something, there had been an unsureness in his eyes right before kisses her. Hesitance in his touch. And a secret in his expression. Yes, Tommy Quincy kisses Jude Harrison. Yes, Tommy Quincy touches Jude Harrison. Yes, Tommy allows himself to daydream of Jude Harrison. And yes, Tommy Quincy was Jude Harrison's secret lover. They had been seeing each other since they started working on her second album. She was still sixteen to this moment, soon to be seventeen, they had only been a couple for a few months. Five months and a week, she knew the day and time by heart. He meant so much to her, she wasn't sure she could breathe without him. But people were getting suspicious. Georgia hardly ever refused to leave them alone together with out someone in the room, often Kwest became her victim. He didn't mind, he loved the extra time to record. Sadie was constantly questioning the things she did, and where she had been. But Jude was smart and always had a back up for the truth. Sadie's concern was beginning to plant seeds of doubt as to Tommy's intentions for Mr. and Mrs. Harrison. Who are, yes, separated officially. But Mr. Harrison is no longer with Yvette. Much to Jude and Sadie's own happiness. 

"Okay, we're gonna take a break." Kwest said over the intercom. Jude nodded and set her guitar aside before walking up to Tommy. He stood with his back to her. She wrapped her hands around his waist and rested her hand on his back.

"I wish we could be like this. Without any problems, out in the open." She whispered against his back, hugging him a little tighter. Reluctantly Tommy pulled her arms off him, where they felt right. He turned to her a serious look on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned at his expression. He looked down, and ran his thumbs in circles around the back of her hands.

"We need to break it off." He said, his tone unreadable. Only cold and worn. She took a step away from him pulling her hands out of his. 

"What you mean break it off? Why?"

"Because,"

"Because I'm sixteen?" She said her voice strangled.

"That, and I'm not good enough for you."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that." She said coming closer to him again as he stepped backward.

"Jude, we just need a break okay. It doesn't have to be for that long. We don't have to do it now. Lets just finish the album first and then... we'll see how it goes."

"You're breaking up with me." She whispered ready to cry. He took her face in his hands.

"We'll so how it goes." He said, his voice breaking a little.

"Please don't leave me." She whispered a pleading look in her eyes. He took a step back. "I should go."

"Oh hell, if your gonna do it, do it now! Why wait until the albums done! Do it!" She started slapping him, he let her and it only infuriated her further that he didn't fight back, only started slapping himself.

"Fine!" She yelled throwing her fists at her sides. "I'll do it. It's over!" She yelled shoving him away from her when he tried to hold her. "It's over! Why don't you just go! You get to mess with my head any more Quincy! None of this ever meant anything to me! It never happened! So go! Leave! Leave damnit!" She yelled shoving him against the door. He was going to open the door and walk away, and her senses kicked in at tears still flowed down her cheeks. She reached for him. Grabbing on his arm.

"We're not really breaking up are we? This is just another fight we're having right? Tomorrow it'll be like it never happened, right?" He still wouldn't turn to her. Closing his eyes as though this was all causing him excruciating physical pain, he pulled her grip off his arm and turned the knob.

"Please don't leave me?" She whispered again. But Tommy wouldn't break; he pushed open the door and walked out slamming the door behind him.

"Are you happy now?" He asked before walking away.

"It's for the best." Came Georgia's voice. No one had heard what was going on inside considering the room had been sound proofed, but everyone knew by Tommy's loud door slamming that something had gone down, and it wasn't good. On the inside of the room, Jude sobbed feeling like all breath and strength had left her she collapsed into Tommy's chair that sat right behind her. Burying her face in her hands she cried. She and Tommy had gotten in tiny fights over their relationship, but he had never implied breaking up, not once. Their fights had never been like this. She knew this one was real.

They were broken up.

It wasn't just another fight.

And tomorrow would change everything.

A/N: I know, incredibly short but so far this is just how it's gonna go. The rating is just for further chapters. Enjoy. I'll update whenever I can! 


	2. Waiting For The Beat

Chapter 2

Jude woke up that morning in her room feeling unusually exhausted. But then she remmbered why, her hands and bed full of tissues. The events of yesterday hitting her hard, she cried again, her heart was broken by the love of her life. A man who was too old for her. A man who had commitment issues. A man who had her wrapped around his finger. Closing her eyes for a minuet or two, she decided she would stop crying. She was tired of Tommy Quincy doing this to her. Bringing her up only to tear her down. Sitting up she took a hot shower, feeling it burn her skin she began to relax a little. She couldn't tell anyone that her nonexistent relationship was over. Something was bound to bring bad news. The day couldn't get any worse. But boy was Jude wrong. She got dressed and brushed her teeth. As she came down the stairs she saw her mom and Sadie sitting at the table seemingly waiting for her. She came to them cautiously.

"Geeze who died?" She asked trying to act normal, knwoing how easily she could fool them.

"Sit down honey." Her mother said lightly, Jude set down the orange juice she had just grabbed out of the fridge and came to sit across the table from Sadie.

"What's going on?" Jude asked.

"I got offered a promotion." Mrs. Harrison said.

"That's great mom, but why do you look so down? You should be happy." Jude sat down next to her mother hurriedly and placed her own hand over her mothers in a sign of comfort.

"The promotion is in LA."

"LA? As in Los Angeles, California?" Jude asked. Knowing what was coming but not fully believing it.

"Yes. We're moving Jude. I can't take this place anymore. Everyone is always asking about your father. And Jude this could be a new start for you."

"What about Sadie? What about school? Graduation is in a month! And what about my album, it's almost finished!" Jude asked.

"Sadie will stay here since it is her senior year; she has agreed to stay with your father."

"And what about my career?"

"We will stay until you finish your album. I talked to Georgia on the phone last night. She said she might be able to sign you with a new label down there."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm not Jude! I'm hardly making enough money as it is! I cannot afford to send you both to school and afford for everything else on my own! I won't accept a dime from you or your father Jude so don't even think about it! We're leaving next month! You're going and that's final!" Jude knew this place, this house, Mr. Harrison; all of it was slowly killing her and ripping her apart. Jude knew she was being selfish, and she regretted it as soon as she heard her mother sobbing her way up the stairs into her room.

"This is going to be hard on all of us Jude." Sadie said quietly, trying to make her understand.

"Speak for yourself, you get to stay." Jude was a little spiteful and she felt a little guilty at her tone because she knew she had no right to act that way.

"Only because I am of legal age to live on my own, and I'm willing to put up with dad and all his dates. Don't think you're alone in all of this. Your situation may be worse, but it doesn't hurt any more tha it is hurting me and mom." Sadie could have a tendency to be very wise sometimes. Dammnit. Jude sat there alone contemplating what she should do. One more song and the album would be done. It was already written and everything. All she needed to do was record and mix it. Next month, she would be leaving in a month. Right after the last day of school. This would be tough. Leaving on for eleventh grade at a new school, a new state, and a new country. She thought things over as she drove to the studio. She decided she did need a new beginning. She would ask Georgia and E.J to keep things as quiet as possible. Especially with Tommy. They didn't need to know why; just that she didn't want to ruin her time with the people around her. Yeah, that was it, that was the excuse she would use. And NO going away parties. Especially since she wanted to tell Tommy herself, he still deserved that despite everything that happened.

Jude arrived at the studio fifteen minuets later. As soon as she got inside she headed for the coffee and poured herself a cup when she saw Georgia. Jude ran over to her making sure not to spill any coffee.

"Georgia."

"Oh hi Jude. Your mother called me last night-"

"I know," Jude said cutting her off politely. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Do you think you could keep the whole situation as quiet as you possibly can?"

"Sure Jude, but we are gonna miss you." Georgia was about to walk away when Jude stopped her again.

"Also, I know that E.J's handling everything so can you tell her two things. No good-bye parties and don't let Tommy know. I want to tell him myself."

"I thought you knew." Georgia said with a confused face, turning her full attention on Jude.

"Knew what?" Jude said.

"Tommy went to Italy for some promotion and negotiation purposes. He won't be back for a while. We wouldn't be able to contact him even if we wanted to, he forgot to leave a number." Jude nodded knowingly.

"How long is a little while?" She asked.

"Negotiation takes a while, so maybe a little over a month. You might not even be able to say good-bye to him." With that said Georgia walked off to do whatever it is she usually does. Jude headed into the studio to find Kwest sitting there ready to record. Jude walked into the booth and sat in front of the microphone. Slipping the headphones over her ears she closed her eyes and waited for the beat. 

A/N: Okay from the previous chapter yes inspiration did come from 'the notebook' but the story is not based by what happened in the story. For further information, I do not own any of the characters appearing on the actual TV show. By the way in case you haven't heard the new season starts back up in january 2006. Right now I have no life so I'll be updating frequently. So hears a preview for the next chapter.

Tommy: "Hi Georgia, have you seen Jude. I have to tell her something." He was in a mood that would have made you think he had had to many sugar packets. But at the sound of Judes name Georgia felt a pang of guilt. He finally pulled out a velvet red box it was small and ring size.  
Georgia: "She's gone Tom"  
Tommy: "I quit"  
You'll also find out Georgia's intentions and what she and Tommy were keeping from Jude. 


	3. Gone Down The Road

Chapter 3 

A month and half later.

As soon as the plane landed, Tommy jumped into a cab and had them speed the way over to G Major. Tommy walked in the doors twenty minuets later. He had been out of touch with the media, G Major, and Jude for a whole month and a half. E.J had kept his car at G Major for him; he would just bring his things in and take care of the rest later. He walked over to a counter and began emptying his pockets for something. Carelessly dropping his keys to the floor as well as random pieces of papers. Georgia was walking by but stopped when she realized the frantic man in the lobby was Tommy.

"Hey Tommy."

"Hi Georgia, have you seen Jude. I have to tell her something." He was in a mood that would have made you think he had had too many sugar packets. But at the sound of Jude's name Georgia felt a pang of guilt. He finally pulled out a velvet red box it was small and ring size. Georgia knew what it was.

"She's not here Tommy." It sounded simple enough but did not speak the volumes it was meant to have.

"Well could you tell me where she is, it's been over a month. I gotta see her." He was slightly brought down at the sight of Georgia's expression.

"She's gone Tom."

"Gone where."

"I can't say." Georgia knew it was wrong, but she had made a promise to Mrs. Harrison. 'Keep Tommy Quincy as far away from my little girl as possible. Promise me Georgia.' Those were her words over the phone. "She moved, and she no longer works for G Major."

"She's not gone." Tommy said, refusing to believe it was all true.

"She moved and she has a new label. She's not coming back Tommy."

"You're wrong." Tommy said running outside he jumped in his viper. Tommy was in a reckless state, going at high speeds and slipping in and out of lanes so fast you might not have even seen him. He stopped in front of Jude's house. Tires screeching to a whip lashing halt. Yanking the keys out of the ignition he jumped out of his car and ran into the house, ignoring the 'for sale (open house)' sign in the front. His fists banged on the door and rang the door bell a dozen times. He waited a minuet or two before slowly turning the knob and walking inside. And he released a long breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. The house was empty. Despite himself he found himself calling for Jude, he ran up the stairs and into her room that was now empty. He knew she was gone. She wasn't coming back, and no one would help him find her. He walked over to the window, and looked at the empty yard his mind reeling. How was he going to find her? He wouldn't even know where to begin; he didn't even know why she had left. So that was it, she didn't love him anymore. It was really over. Their fight had been real, and time didn't save them and it wasn't about to show them any mercy just yet.

When did she leave?

Why did she leave?

How could she have just up and left?

Without even telling him?

How could she fall out of love with him so easy?

How could any of this be happening? He wasn't thinking the day he'd left. The day he'd told her they might need a break. He wasn't thinking. He had taken her for granted. He had always thought she'd be there. And now she wasn't. It didn't feel like she was gone. It felt like she was still there with him. Her arms wrapped around his waist. Her head resting against his back. He didn't want to turn around he knew she wouldn't be there. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Georgia's number.

"Tom?"

"I quit." Was all he said before slamming his phone shut. And running down the stairs, and jumping into his Viper and speeding the way to his apartment. On the way reserving a private jet to take him to Milan. He went to his apartment and packed all his clothes in a duffle bag and headed for the airport.

"One way ticket to Milan Mr. Quincy." Said a stewardess who handed him back his ticket and he rushed forward to board the jet. He threw his duffle bag in the overhead compartment and sat back. In minuets the plane was off and in the air. He was looking out the window, watching all the city lights. Turning his attention away from the scenery, he pulled out his wallet. Opening it up he flipped through the pictures. Needless to say they were all of him and Jude, mostly just Jude. He traced her smile on one of the pictures. He smiled a little at that, how she had seemed so happy. But then he felt all the guilt in the world.

"I pushed her away." That's why she's gone.

'Please don't leave me.' She had said through fallen tears and smeared make-up.

When Georgia had warned him that Mrs. Harrison knew, and could charge him on statutory rape, she had asked that he put it on hold with Jude. She hadn't asked him to be cruel about it; he had done that on his own. If he hadn't he'd probably be holding her right now kissing her and laughing together and making music together. But it was probably for the best. For her and for her career, and everyone else involved. They were already too far down the road, anyways. He folded up his wallet and shoved in his back pocket before falling asleep. Jude's face imprinted on his mind.

TBC... Four Years later... what happened to Jude?... where does she work... and what is her life like.?

A/N:

Okay, I have grecieved various e-mails telling me to make my story chapters longer. So right here and snow I am letting people know for the SECOND TIME, my chapters are short yes. But that is just the way it's gonna go until later on in the story, so far I have fourteen chapters pre-written, and I am not going to change them for the sake of making the chapters longer.Sorry, but I won't. Thank you for those who simply reviewed and only requested an update. This note is not to attack reviewers but just letting you know. Also the next two chapters will be even shorter.I don't mean to be cruel it's just how I wrote it.


	4. What She Became

Chapter 4

Four years later...

A close up into Arista studios. Skimming pass random booths, filled with some of the most known of artists. Flashes of faces before we slow down on when particular artist. A beautiful woman of twenty. Her hair is of long auburn waves that reached an inch or two above the small of her back. Her make up is not as heavy as it was when she was once a teenager of sweet sixteen. But lighter and more breathable. Her style hadn't changed as fast as her publicist might have hoped, but it was her trade mark after all. She still wore ripped jeans and punk bracelets. Her shirts were lighter colors, but she still wouldn't touch pink, purple, or yellow, and definitely not orange. But she liked blue. She was always wearing something blue. And a guitar pick necklace that held the best of her memories. She was granceful in her movements, still a little clumsy. But she didn't care. How could she, when she had more important matters on her mind? 

She had been working on her fourth album. Nothing had ever really matched up to her first one in her mind. But seeing as how they had all become chart toppers, the media had a different opinion. They had lost a little interest in her after her third album went platinum. Now she could go to popular restaurants without being followed. She was a good girl the public eye. Not scandalous, not interesting. She could go on getaways without a second thought. She was twenty years old; she was legal to almost anything she wanted. Sure bartenders recognized her and let it slide when she wanted a drink. Things were like that in L.A. After a while the place seemed natural. After awhile it wasn't so foreign. After a while she began to slowly forgive her mother. After a while she made friends at the studio. Mostly people behind the scenes like producers, mixers, studio musicians, and the like. Rarely did she meet another artist she was comfortable with. She even ran into Shay at one point, they talked. Nothing really. He apologized for past mistakes. She had said it was fine and that he didn't need to. She asked him hesitantly, if he'd ever run into Tommy. She like Tommy had stayed out of the tabloids and kept a low profile.

"Your boy skipped town last year."

"What do you mean?"

"After he found out you were gone, he quit on the spot. I don't know all the details, but that's what I heard." He sounded sympathetic, she nodded her head not looking at him, but contemplating.

"Thanks Shay. You're a good friend." She had said looking up at him again, standing to give him a hug.

"Just doin' shorty a favor." It annoyed the hell out of her when he said words like that, but right then she had just been grateful for his kindness, and with a hug and a smile they went their separate ways. That was two years ago. Since then she had heard, through word of mouth, that Shay was doing pretty damn good in his life. She hadn't been surprised about all of the scandals he had been in or apart of, especially his love life. He dated every 'it' girl there was. He was a charmer, and she knew that better than anyone. Shay would always mean something to her, but she didn't feel 'that way' anymore about him. The chemistry and the feelings were just gone. And it didn't really matter anymore.

She was medium height. A spirited twenty year old singer. With striking red hair that fell in waves just above her waist. She had a voice that spoke volumes. She had three albums gone platinum. She had past, but all she could think of was tomorrow. Her future. Where it was that she could possibly end up. She was controversial and stubborn. She was weak and strong all at once. Always afraid to let people in, and when she did she was vulnerable and weak. She hadn't let someone in a long time. Not she had let 'him' in. She didn't cry anymore, and in her mind this was a good thing. She had made the right choice. She had given up waiting for him when he hadn't written her back. A spirited contradiction with wavy red hair and blue eyes that entranced you with a voice that captivated you. And to her trivial and mundane thing like fashion and other peoples opinions didn't matter. At least not to her they didn't. But what else is a girl to be when you're Jude Harrison, former Instant Star.

A/N: like i said, incredibly short. and because it's so short I'm gonna give you a double post today so continue of you will! 


	5. What He Became

Chapter 5

Watching the scenery, like through a photographer's camera. Children playing on the street. Old women hanging their heads out their windows to have conversations with their friends and neighbors in the buildings across the street. Old men sat in the sun playing board games in front of coffee shops, silent as the grave. He sat there in a rocking chair. His hands skimming over the mandolin in his lap. It was like a guitar, he hadn't touched his guitar in four years. He had bought a new that he rarely touched as well. The old one reminded him of Jude. The sound of the new one reminded him of Jude. And he would soon daze of only to come back down to find that he was playing the music for one of her songs. An old woman walked up the hill one day and asked him why he had stopped playing. Humoring her he answered that it brought back to many memories. From atop the tiny hill his villa sat a woman called to her child in Italian to bring something. Yes he spoke the language fluently, but this woman was ten times as good and fast as he could ever have been. She was a native, who had seen this place in it's oldest beautify and had learned to speak it's secrets.

She had somehow guessed that he was a foreigner despite his remarkable accent and fluent speaking. A little girl ran up to the old woman. The older woman nodded to the younger woman and shooed her off. Tommy noticed that the thing the girl brought to her grandmother was an instrument. A mandolin. She held it out carefully to Tommy, now speaking in English.

"This was my grandson's before he left to discover the world. You play because it comes from in here." She said pointing to his heart. "You will play and you will tell me of her."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Don't act like you didn't." She was sassy, he'd give her that, and he couldn't help but smile at her. She reminded him of Jude, as did so many other small things.

So he sat her in the rocking chair and began to lightly play the mandolin telling the old woman, of the girl he had loved. In those four years he told the old woman everything he remembered, their liaisons from beginning to end, the way she laughed, smiled, and cried. And how he remembered her face and her personality. Everything. He remembered how she would chip at her nail polish when she was bored or how he could see a fire behind her eyes when she was angry. And how it tore him up inside to see her cry, especially when he knew he had caused it. She had been the one to walk away from him a few times, when it seemed like she wouldn't come back she did. She hated the games he played, and truthfully he didn't mean to. They weren't games; it was just him being unable to make up his mind. He thought about her everyday.

Everyday he sent a letter to Georgia who would forward it to Jude. He sent her total of twenty-one letters. Ironic, I know. He decided to give her time and wrote a good-bye letter. Saying that he understood that it was over and he wouldn't bother her again. Apparently she agreed, because again she didn't write him. He sometimes got so desperate he tried to call her cell phone, but it always said the same thing, that her phone was no longer in service. He didn't know what else to do so he'd left it alone. When her memories became too much for him, the urge to touch her overwhelming and to kiss her just one more time was mind bending, he would go to a large cabinet in his kitchen unlock it search for the best remedy. He always chose Vodka. He would feel it burn his throat and consume him into a place where he was numb, a place where he could actually touch her and kiss her. Where she had never left. Where she lived with him in the little villa. But in the morning he woke up, she was gone, and he had a hang over the size of Toronto. 

Tommy had come here with a lot of money in his bank account. He hadn't realized how much money when he asked for a balance receipt after he had taken fifty dollars out. He was a billionaire. His mouth had dropped and his eyes had popped out of his head. He was a billionaire. Tommy decided not to spend his money all in one place. He kept in touch with Georgia after a while. She brought up G Majors financial troubles once. Saying that since Jude left, no one brought in as much money as she did. And Darius was trying to buy G Major from her. Needless to say Tommy bought G Major from Georgia right under Darius' nose and put the company back under her control. He owned it but let Georgia control it from where he was. He later bought another high quality production company who had an owner looking for a buyer. Tommy bought it and eventually sold it for twice its original selling price. Tommy was living an easy life. He could've retired but he was only twenty seven. Georgia was beginning to convince him to come back to G Major and be a producer again.

He said he'd think about it. It took him about a minuet to accept he said he'd be down there in a month. He had some things to take care of where he was. He would pack a few of things. Just clothes. He'd get a place set up for himself down there. E.J had taken care of his old apartment. Put his things in storage for him and had the place put up for sale. It was a nice place and sold quickly. But Tommy truly loved his villa and decided to keep it. Getting a place down there would be easy for him. He owned G Major and knew very well that there was a room up there that had belonged to the original owner of the original building before it was bought and became G Major. He would fix it up and move in. He knew Georgia wouldn't mind because she had thought of it first. And soon he would be off to Canada, a place he hadn't stepped near in four years.

A/N: So how'd you like it. I didn't wasn't sure if it sounded like Tommy turned into a drunk, if it did it was not my intention. It's just the only way he knows how to let it go, by giving in. My story will get kinda rough. I'm on chapter fifteen. I right now I can't promise you anything more than that right now, but chapter lengths will vary. I hope you like and don't abandon me. I feel like doing a lot today so look out tonight the story just might be updated again! Like I said, I have no life right now. lol 


	6. Nothing's Perfect

Disclaimer: Just so we're clear I do not own anyone who is actually on instant star. I do not know the owner of Arista Records and I am in no way affiliated with the company. I do however own Jacob Micheals...crap...

Chapter 6

"We had a contract!" The owner yelled.

"We 'did' have a contract. And in a month it'll be over. This is my notice. When my contract with you expires I would not like to work for you anymore. If you see this as a problem you can take it up with my lawyer." She knew they only wanted her for the money she brought in, nothing about it was sentimental.

"You can't do this to your own production company! I made you a star!"

"G Major made me a star," She stated to him firmly. "This is my notice. Until I finish the next album I still work here. And after it's done, that makes three albums in which is all my contract required, and then we are through."

"You can't-" But he was cut off by his own lawyer. Jude listened quietly to their conversation.

"If you continue she can sue you for harassment in the work place. There's no way out of it, just let her go." He gave Jude a cross look and nodded.

"Fine." His tone was a cold sneer, but she didn't mind, she knew she had won. That was enough for her.

"I'll still want my paycheck. And if I don't get it, I'll be sueing you for a big chunk of change. And it's a lot more than you could afford."

"You'll get your paycheck when that album's finished."

"Fine by me." And with that she stood gave a bad ass smirk before walking out of the room coolly and heading back home.

"Ahhh! I did it! You should have seen the look on his face!" She said running into Jacob's arms wrapping her legs around his waist making sure he caught her. Jacob was her short time boyfriend who always seemed to be in her apartment, at least since she gave him a key. They really liked each other, she hated how all of her other relationships moved so slowly without ever really progressing. She really liked Jacob and pushed things a lot faster than she should have

"I'm assuming things went well?" He said with a playful smirk.

"Hell yeah they did! You should have seen it! I don't think I ever kept my cool that well before! I'm free!"

"Really?"

She gave a contemplating nod before saying, "Sorta I just have to finish this album and I can leave." Finishing with an exhasperated sigh. She laughed and they fell backwards on the bed kissing. Things had always been like this, when she kissed him it was good, but it didn't feel... complete. She cared about him didn't she? She guessed she did. And this was another problem, when she kissed him her mind was always somewhere else. She could never get her self to specifically focus on him and him alone. She rarely thought about Tommy anymore. Only every once in a great while. Like when she was asked to sing a song from her first album, all of them sort of connected to Tommy in some way, shape or form. That wasn't good. And then she felt Jacob pull away.

"Wanna go to dinner tonight at De Lacour?" He asked, that was another thing she didn't like, he had a tendancy to talk at the worst of times.

"Um sure." She also hated those fancy and overdone resturants, she felt so out of place with him, but sometimes he managed to distract her and set her mind at ease.

"Good, get dressed." He said getting up from the bed and heading for the door.

"What now?" Giving him a semi-shocked face as she still sat on the bed.

"Yeah now. We don't have all day." They did have all day, Jacob was always in a rush. But he made up for it in his ability to be there for her when she needed someone. He grabbed his jacket off a chair, threw it on, and headed for the door.

"I'll be back in an hour!" He yelled from the door way before leaving for his own apartment.

"Why the hell do I keep you around?" She whispered to herself not knowing for the life of her what the answer was.

Jude had taken a shower after Jacob left and continued to get ready. Relaxing for a while before she put her hair up in a pony tail and put on a pair of ugly bulky sapphire earings Jacob had bought for her. She thought they were too gaudy and too heavy, but he was so happy when he gave them to her she couldn't help but at least pretend to be in love with them. She shifted through her closet. Just because she was punk and rebel, didn't mean she didn't have an arm load of dresses. Which she did. Looking them all over on her bed standing her robe, make up and hair done with jewlery, she decided on a long black dress the flared out around her ankles and had thin spagetti straps. Something else that was black managed to catch her eye as she was putting the other dresses back. She went to the back of her closet to see what it was and she gave a small gasp. Taking it out she laughed and pulled on an old momento she hadn't touched in four years. Tommy had given her his leather jacket when she had once mentioned she was cold, he later kissed her and they became a secret couple. In all that time he had never asked for it back, even if he did she didn't think she would've. She put the jacket on and she could still smell his cologne on it mixed with a smell of vanilla coffee. She was engulfed in it's memories the smell and feel of it brought to her. She had never felt so warm and in place.

Her thoughts were shattered as she heard the a knock on the door. "Jude you ready?"

"In a minuet!" She yelled back tossing of the leather jacket she pulled out a sensible black coat and headed into the kitchen where Jacob was apparently scrubbing something off the corner of his shirt. He seemed to have succeeded by the smirk on his face before he turned his attention to her.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." She said. And he took her arm in his and they headed towards the elevator to his car and headed for dinner.

They arrived there shortly at the resturant. They were seated immediately at a table that sat out in the open right next to the ballroom floor. She sat down and he took her coat leaving her feeling slightly exposed. He sat himself down and the waiter handed them their menus.

"What will it be Madmoiselle?"

"Oh she'll have a ceaser salad and I'll have the roasted duck. And to drink we'll have your finest champagne." That was another problem Jacob had, he always like to order for her without knowing what she really wanted. And she always felt that champagne was too strong and didn't particularly like it, but never said anything. She liked him too much to say it without feeling like she had hurt him.

"Very well Sir." The waiter said before walking away. Their champagne arrived immediately. And their conversation was steered toward his buisness and his collegues. He was a lawyer. He was representing an artist who worked at Arista there in LA, it was how they met. Her publicist had thought it would be good publicity and Jude had reluctantly agreed to a first date which had turned out to be disasterous. First the reservations had fallen through and they ended up waiting an hour for a table, there was that pesky ordering problem he had, andon the way back the car had broken down in the middle of nowhere at around nine o'clock and it took the tow truck an hour to get there because he got lost. But Jacob had begged for a second date. Second lead to a third and a fourth and a fifth, the dates slowly but gradually got better. She was drawn out of her thoughts when a waiter came by and gave them their food. She ate quickly feeling ridiculously and oddly tired. And when he asked if she wanted desert she couldn't help her craving for cheesacake at that moment. And as the waiter placed it in front of her she noticed that on top of the strawberries there was a ring. It was silver with a large diamond in the front surrounded by tinier ones all the way around the band. It looked so big she was suprised it hadn't fallen though the cake.

Gingerly she picked up the ring, "Waiter there's jewlery in my cheescake." She's said tentatively and she heard both Jacob and the waiter laugh a little at her response. She wasn't sure what else to say, maybe he grabbed the wrong cake and it was actually ment for a woman who had a thing for gaudy jewlery.

"No, honey, it's for you. Um, well. Wanna marry me?" 'Well when you put that way you charmer', she thought sarcastically but stayed silent. All of a sudden all she could think of was Tommy, she imagined Tommy was proposing to her. The way she had always invisioned. She barely heard herself whisper a 'yes'. And before she realized what she had done she felt Jacob take the ring and slip it on her finger, it felt so heavy like if she jumped in the ocean she'd sink straight to the bottom. It was heavy wieght not only on her hand but in her heart. Her mental rant of 'I'm not ready for marriage!' kept on as she mentally tried to shut herself up. Even as he stood and pulled her into his arms she couldn't think staight and just kept hearing herself rant in her head.

"I love you" He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too" She closed her eyes holding him tighter as though the whole ordeal was painful. This was it. This was good-bye to everything. To Tommy. Good-bye to every fantasy she had had of her perfect life with her perfect husband and perfect career. Why couldn't it have been perefect? But Jacob was the perfect and ideal husband,and he had the perfect job. Any mother would be ecstatic to hear this would be her newest son-in-law. 'But this isn't perfect for me...' she thought to herself.


	7. Watching Her

Chapter 7

Jude was more than little nervous, the finishing of her album was a week away. She had some things to set up for her wedding, Jacob had decided on a fall wedding in the North Carolina Pastures. She wasn't too keen on the idea, she felt obligated for some reason to give him what he wanted without question. Maybe she was afraid they'd end up like their parents. And fall was only seven months away; she had to get things started quickly so that they'd be ready in time for the actual ceremony. And they weren't even sure about the guest list! But at the moment her mind was plagued with other problems, at that very moment she stood in front of G Major. Not ready to face her past. She had left her hair down in elegant loose red curls that reached above her waist, light make up, a flowy blue halter, a pair of ripped jeans, and white flip flops, and a familiar leather jacket she had taken to wearing all the time since she had found it again.

She had made up her mind. She was going to do this, she would do this. Her career depended on it. And with that she turned off the car, got out, and headed inside the building. Slowly pushing the doors open, it was like a dream. She had stepped into the past. The walls were the same, the same frantic and rushing air to it. 'Same Georgia... holy crap, Georgia. I can't do this. She looks so happy. And look! There's E.J as pretty as she was the day I met her.' Jude shook herself of her mental thoughts and walked over to them.

"Hey guys." She just kind of threw it out there, hoping they would recognize her.

"Hold on a-" But E.J was cut short when she realized who it was that had spoken to them so abruptly. At the look of shock on E.J's face Georgia turned around only to have the exact same look appear across her own features. But she recovered slightly faster than E.J. Georgia pulled Jude into a teary hug. And E.J was crying to with her hands over her face. She let go of Jude. And Jude turned to E.J and waited for her to speak.

"You're so pretty." She said through tears and hugged her old friend. Jude laughed a little and eventually the girls were all drying their eyes, and calming themselves down.

"What are you doing here?" E.J asked.

"Actually that's why I came." She paused for second, unsure if they'd actually take her back, no questions asked. "I wanted to ask for my old job back."

"Of course you can have your old job back." Georgia said with excitement, "What about your contract with Arista?"

"The album debut's in a week and I'm home free."

"That's great. I'll draw up a contract." E.J said leaving for her office.

"So how have you been?" Georgia asked her.

"Good. You?"

"Good." Georgia wouldn't steer the conversation anywhere near Tommy since he would be there in two weeks, to also take back his old job and live upstairs. So they stood in silence until Jude spoke first.

"I'm engaged." Was all she said. Georgia definitely hadn't been expecting that, and Jude could tell by the wide eyed look on her face.

"To who?"

"Jacob Michaels, he's a big top notch lawyer down in the states and he's good to me."

"Sounds great, but yeah I've heard of him-" Georgia was cut off by an intern rambling to her about something Jude wasn't completely sure of. In an anxious moment to escape Jude spoke up to Georgia again.

"Would you mind if... I went into the old studio? Just for memory purposes."

"Sure go ahead. I have to take care of some things. Feel free to explore." After Georgia walked away Jude did just that. She hesitantly pushed the door open, after pulling her hand away a few times as though not so sure it wouldn't burn her. She walked in and it was exactly the same letting the door fall partially closed behind her. Her hands trailing over the chairs and the sound board, a flood of memories crashed down on her making tiny tears come to her eyes without falling. She walked over to the window and looked at where she had so many times and spilled out her emotions. She noticed that a lot of memorabilia had been framed and put on the wall. She pushed open another door and walked inside. Slowly examining the room she found herself singing.

"I'm the smoke from your fire I'm that guy you can trust I'm the chord on your guitar I'm that girl you can't shut up ..."

And then she was just humming the beat, only singing the chorus. She walked over to the wall and looked over it. There a two pictures of her. One was of her, Georgia, Kwest, E.J, and Tommy. And the other one was just of her and Tommy. Above it was her old guitar pick. There was stuff from other famous artists who had worked at G Major. But she kept her eyes on that one picture. She remembered when it had been take. Before she left when she was recording her album with Tommy. Before all hell broke loose. In the picture they were working on a song. She continued humming and singing words randomly while tracing the picture with her finger unaware that someone watching her.

A/N: The story is almost finished and I'm on chapter sixteen, but I've got writer's block. But here 's your update. I'll update again later today if I can. Bye! and thanx 4 reviewing!


	8. Too Late

Chapter 8 

Ever since Tommy had accepted Georgia's offer he had done nothing but anticipate when he would leave. He didn't leave four a little more than two weeks, eventually it became too much for him and he felt a nagging feeling telling him to leave. So like Thomas Quincy would, he left spur of the moment. He jumped on the plain, and sitting on the seven hour flight gave him a lot to think about. He thought about Jude. Like he always did, knowing he'd never see her again. But also thought of how he'd want to live his life once he got back to Toronto.

"Would you like anything to eat sir?" A stewardess said, eyeing him a little closer than she might have to a regular person.

"Just a bag of pretzels please." He was riding first class and loved the special treatment, but she was kind of overdoing it.

"And to drink?"

"Do you have any wine?"

"Yes, red or white?"

"Red." She gave him a glass and one of the miniature bottles. "Thanks." He gave her a smile and he heard her giggle a little as she headed to attend to the person in front of him. He laughed a little himself and poured himself some wine. Swirling it a little before he took a sip, every now and then eating a pretzel. The flight was playing pretty woman. He watched it with great interest, every now and then marveling at how much Julia Roberts reminded him of Jude somehow. Mature with an innocent side, and the most beautiful red hair he had ever seen. But Jude had bluish grey eyes. They reminded him of the calm before the storm something he hadn't seen in years. After a little while, Tommy fell asleep with ease and dreams of Jude. In his mind he saw her walking into the studio tracing something on a bare wall. She was sixteen again; at least he thought she was, the image was slightly blurred. But a radiant glow surrounded her, and then she turned around he saw her clearly. She smiled at him. He saw himself walk over to her smiling. And his gaze followed back to her. She was no longer sixteen but older, more beautiful and elegant. But she was also pregnant. He wrapped his arms around her and she threw her arms around his neck.

"So have you decided yet?" he asked her.

"Yes I have Mr. Quincy."

"Then what's it gonna be Mrs. Quincy?"

"Beauty, if it's a girl. I want to name her Beauty."

"Whatever you want, but what about the boy?"

"If it's a boy..." Her voice was slow and unrushed as it had been from the start. Her smile was radiant and her voice was happy, calm and in love. "I want to name him after the greatest man I have ever known."

"And who is that?"

"Thomas Andrew Quincy."

"I think he's the greatest man too." He whispered with a smirk.

"Thomas Andrew Quincy, you are one hell of a smart ass." And she gave him a little pinch before leaning her head against his her eyes close and his eyes were closed. "But God, I love you."

"I love you too babe."

Ping. Ping. Ping.

Tommy was cold now and he wasn't holding Jude. He wasn't whispering to Jude. She hadn't just told him she loved him. She wasn't carrying his child and she wasn't even there.

"We've reached our destination and will begin our descent in one moment. Please make sure your belts are securely fastened and thank you for flying with Continental Airlines." Tommy lay back even further trying to remember the long lost feel of her lips, the smell of her hair, and the feel of her touch. But it was gone and he could catch no remnants of it.

Tommy had a taxi take him straight to G Major. He remembered that apparently E.J still had his car and had kept it in good condition. He couldn't wait to see it again. He wondered how the place would feel if he knew Jude wouldn't walk through those doors. Or be strumming on her guitar in the lobby. Or wouldn't fight with him over who got the first cup of coffee. He had gotten a cup off coffee from the airport to help wake him up, to shake the remnants of his dream that wouldn't go away off. He had the driver stop in front of G Major.

"Thanks." Tommy said after pulling his bags out of the trunk as well as his guitar, and handed the driver the money. Tommy walked in to find the place as frantic as ever. Georgia and E.J were no where in sight. He set his things in a place out of the way. And decided to browse a little. He decided to see if the old studio had changed at all. And amongst the frantic sounds of phones and conversations as Tommy neared the dear he could hear music. An unmistakable sound to his ears. A sound that had plagued him and blessed him since he was twenty three. Fearing that it was all in his head he pushed open the door closing it quietly behind him. He heard it a little louder now. He turned his around curiously and then looked out the window of the studio into the recording booth.

And there she was. And after all this time she still took his breath away. He had no control over himself as he slowly and unsurely walked towards her through the open door. Her voice was entrancing him like a siren to the sailors out at sea. Leading them to crash their ships. He reached her and stood only a two steps behind her. Her hair had grown out and was curly. She was a little taller. He reached out a hand to see if she was real. A little startled Jude turned around, his mind took in her face a split second before her shocked expression could even find its way into her features. And before he could stop himself his lips had come down on hers. It was a passionate kiss, but slow and possessive. It was perfect.

'This is perfect' were the only words that floated through her mind languidly as his lips satisfied their craving for hers. And her own for him, she kissed him back with everything in her. Her hands cupping the sides of his neck, pulling him closer. As his hands fisted in her head and pulling her just as close. They had always known something was missing in their lives, and this was it. They had been missing each other. Tommy felt like he was flying, and Jude felt the same. But the need for air overcame them. And they reluctantly broke apart with smaller kisses. Breathing heavily Tommy leaned his forehead against hers. She tasted of strawberry pancakes and smelled like cinnamon.

"Tommy..." She whispered. He tasted like wine and coffee and he smelt like oak wood. His eyes came up to focus on her, his hands came over hers feeling their softness. But there was something large and cold around her left ring finger. Slowly he pulled her hand between them to show off her engagement ring. He heaved a sigh as his stomach exploded and his heart plummeted to the core of the earth.

"I'm sorry." Was all she whispered as she saw his expression. And her judgment was right. He was thrown, life had no meaning anymore. He would simply drone on like he had lived his life with nothing else to do. There was no more Jude. She didn't have to be sorry. Sorry for moving on. Especially the way he left her.

'I was too late...'

A/N: Haha, u people rock and I love ur hillarious comments and i love my story. writer's block lasted an incredible hour and a half before I came up with my inspiration. and i have quite a few more suprises up my sleeve...uh...pen...keyboard... what the hell I've got some suprises and that's all you need to know! but yeah i hope u love this story as much as i do!

Ariana


	9. I'm Sure

Chapter 9 

An air of silence surrounded them and he just listened to her uneven breathing, as though she was afraid. He could only stare at the ring.

"It's not really you." It was all he could manage.

"I guess in my relationship it doesn't have to be."

"If you were married it would."

"Maybe that's because I'm not married." At these words he looked into her eyes with a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

Taking a step away, she turned away from him, not looking at him but fiddling with the microphone. "Yet, that's what I mean. I'm just engaged."

"When?" He followed her as she walked around the room not looking at him but a bit more at ease.

"A couple of weeks ago. The weddings in seven months." Silence. And finally she looked at him. Tilting her head a little with a small frown gracing her face, she studied his questions and began to answer them.

"His names Jacob, Jacob Michaels. He's a lawyer. Actually right now he's just an intern but he's working his way up."

"Sounds stiff." He said bitterly and analytically. She turned her back to him again and began walking around the room. It was like they were old lovers turned friends. Questions and answers that sparked jealousy and playful banter.

"He is a little. He's not spontaneous, but I like it that way."

"You pretend to like it because it's safe." He said with a knowing smirk. She was clearly not amused as she turned her glare to him.

"And why would I do that Quincy?"

"To protect your heart. If it ends it won't hurt as much than if you really loved him."

"What do you mean 'if'?

"The 'If it ends' or the 'if you really love him'?

"Both?" She challenged.

"It won't last. And you don't love him." He stated it as though it were the most obvious and simple fact in the universe.

"I am going to marry him whether or not you think it's gonna happen."

"Getting married doesn't mean it will last."

"Unlike you Quincy I'm not afraid to commit. And I don't enjoy the prospect of divorce."

"You're avoiding the really juicy part of this conversation." He said with an unfriendly smirk.

"And what is that?"

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you."

"Oh wise Thomas, do indulge my fabricated stupidity." She said with a wave of her hands and strong dose of sarcasm.

"Such big words, Jude."

"Get on with it." Not anticipating his question.

"Do you love him?"

"You shouldn't be asking me that." She said trying to leave, but he blocked her way.

"Really. Jude Harrison, the very definition of rebellion, won't tell her ex if she loves her fiancé because she thinks it's 'improper'."

"I just think it's rude. And I have changed a lot since we last talked."

"You mean when you threw a tantrum and broke up with me." She looked hurt at his words and furious. But then they were interrupted. Georgia and E.J had just walked in.

"Well Tom, you're early."

"Yeah." He said taking a giant step away from Jude and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well Jude meet your new boss, and Tommy meet your new client."

"What do you mean boss?" Jude asked.

"What do you mean client?" Tommy said, emphasizing the last word.

"Jude, I don't own the place anymore. Tommy does. He says what stays and what goes." She turned to Tommy. "And Tommy, Jude just asked to be back on the team."

He sucked in a breath of air and Jude was still a little spiteful at the moment when she asked, "So Tom, do I get to stay or go? You make the call." If he said yes that would mean he still wanted her, and even now with an audience he was having a lot of difficulty keeping his hands and lips to himself. How could he manage an entire career with her no less she might be married within that time period to someone else. And if he said no, he'd never forgive himself. What the hell? He couldn't say no to Jude. But what if it was for the best?

"You can stay. But I'm your producer so are you sure 'you' want to stay?"

"I'm sure." She said with a confident look on her face.

A/N: OMG I JUST FINISHED THE STORY AND I TOTALLY LOVE IT! TWENY CHAPTER BABY! don't worry I'll finish posting the entire story at least by the end of the month maybe even before then at the rate I'm going. but yeah. please read & review. anonymous are welcome!


	10. The Truth Behind It All

Chapter 10 

'Oh my God... Oh my God... I'm engaged and I'm flirting with my very EX boyfriend! This is not good." The mantra kept repeating in her head as she watched E.J and Georgia walk out of the room with knowing looks on their faces.

"We'll leave you two to get a little more acquainted." E.J said before the door close behind her.

Jude let out huff of laughter, "I don't think we can get anymore acquainted than that kiss."

"You kissed me back." He was serious and now he wasn't messing around.

"I was shocked."

"Would you have kissed a stranger like that?" She didn't answer she just sat down in one of the studio chairs and stared at their reflections play on the window.

"Admit it, you wouldn't have." He waited a minuet or two for her to respond, silence was almost deafening.

"I wouldn't have. Now what?" She was still watching their reflections.

"You still feel something."

"What do you want from me Tommy? You play this game me. Where one moment you want me, and then you don't. I found someone who isn't perfect but loves me, I may not love him as much as I loved you. But it's good enough for me."

"Love isn't something you settle for."

"You don't know anything about love."

"That's not true, Jude. And you know it."

"Oh really, Tommy. You never once told me you loved me."

"Is that why you left? Because I couldn't say I loved you? That's ridiculous Jude, not to mention childish!"

She turned to look at him now tears in her eyes, "I left because I had nothing to stay for." Her voice was firm and forceful. "I didn't leave you, you left me."

"I just needed some time."

"And I needed you." Her voice was breaking and he couldn't stand it, but he knew she deserved to say what she needed to stay. "I begged you not to go. But you did, and you didn't even give any of it a second thought. You left me Tommy, and you still expected me to be there when you came back. Waiting like some pathetic dog that didn't know any better. I can't take it anymore; I couldn't take you walking away again. That day was my chance to walk away from you. You may not have been there to see it but, that's what was. I walked away from the game, cause Tommy when it comes to you I always lose."

"I had to."

"Why? Why did you 'have to' break my heart! Say it you coward!" She was on her feet now shoving him away from her like she had done so long ago.

"BECAUSE YOUR PARENTS WERE ONTO US!"

She stopped suddenly, as though frozen by his words. "What?"

"Your mother made a complaint to Georgia. Either I break it off, or she would sue, and you'd never be able to continue with your career." Jude was shocked. That's why her mother took her away. She made Tommy go away. She pushed everyone out of her life, just like her father. But then again Jude had helped with that last one. She had watched Jude ask for letters and heard her cry herself to sleep over a man who had broken her heart. She knew her mother did it out of best intentions, thinking it was only a fling and that Jude had been naive and had been manipulated by an older man who had no trouble finding someone his own age; it was just that he only wanted Jude. So this was the truth behind her pain.

This was the truth behind it all.

A/N: It's funny how you allare so sureI'm going to give you the happy ending! don't worry my story is very interesting and it's gonna mess with your head a lot. i'm so mean, but i don't mean to be. i just hope you'll continue reading to see how it really ends. Read and review people! you are my inspiration!

streetwisehercules


	11. Leather Jackets & Arguments

Chapter 11 

"I have to go." Jude got up to leave. "I have to think about some things."

"Jude... don't leave it like this." Tommy said going after her. She turned to face him.

"Do you love me?" He was a little shocked. Ever since she had left he had wanted to shout it from the rooftops. But now that he stood in front of her there so much more to consider once again and his words needed to be careful. He closed his eyes and hung his head.

"That's what I thought. You may not love me, but found someone who does. And I'm going to marry him, I can learn to love him."

"Love isn't something you settle for or learn to do."

"How would you know?" He didn't answer, and with that she shoved the door open walked out. Jumping in her car she sped all the way to her hotel.

Throwing open her door she threw her keys at the wall and slammed the door shut. 'How could she do this to me?' She knew I loved him, she knew how much I needed him. And if she didn't know that from the start she knew it by the end. How could her own mother have been so vindictive. The whole move had nothing to do with a promotion or her mother's troubles with her father. It had everything to do with Jude and Tommy. "God, I hate her." She thought aloud, ripping of the jacket and throwing it across the room with her keys.

"I guess now's not a good time?" She heard a voice she didn't recognize and it scared her half to death. She jumped in her place and spun around to face the person.

"Jacob?" She was breathing heavily now and threw her hand over her heart as though to slow it down. "God, you scared me! What are you doing here?"

"There were some things I needed to discuss with you." He sounded so perfessional she was slightly bored and a little alarmed.

"'Some things' like what?"

"Well like, what if we moved the wedding up by a few weeks?"

"How many 'weeks'?"

"Oh like maybe three weeks from today." He said casually as though it were nothing while going into the make-shift kitchen. She followed him in, not letting him get off that easy.

"What do you mean three 'weeks from now'? Why?"

"I've gotten a job. And in three weeks I'm gonna have to be in Switzerland to represent a big playing client."

"What about the honeymoon. What we're gonna get married and spend OUR honeymoon with a rich tycoon who probably hardly speaks any English."

"I'm good Jude. People would kill to have me represent them. I thought you might've been happy for me."

"I know your good. The entire world knows your good. But is it so wrong to spend sometime alone with my soon-to-be husband?"

"We'll make it happen, Babe. Don't worry." He was so smug right then it almost made her vomit.  
"Do you have any idea how long it takes to plan a wedding? There's the guests, the reception, the church, the band. NOT TO MENTION MY DRESS AND THE HONEYMOON!" He gave her a bored and uninterested look, like he really didn't want to deal with her issues right then.

"Look I'll pay for a wedding planner who'll do it all for you. You won't have to do a thing."

"But-" But he waved a hand to make her quiet and she stopped with an incredulous look on her face.

"No 'buts'. I'll hire someone for you. Give them a list of my buisness partners and influental people and the like."

"What about family, friends, people who's names we actually know?"

"Yeah them to."

"What about my job? It's here. Why are you trying to get a job somewhere else?"

"I will live here. But if something good comes along I may have to leave for awhile. Just like you will if you ever take another tour."

"Okay I had one tour, and that was enough for me. Maybe I might do another one, but it's not gonna happen while I'm at the start of my marriage."

"But it might. And Jude I probably won't even be gone for that long. It'll only be a month this time."

"This time, this time. Okay what about a family?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you want a family?"

"Look Jude, I am not good with kids. I'm fine with not having kids."

"Well I want kids. In fact I want a big family."

"Jude, babe, lets not think about it right now."

"Look at us. We're not even married yet and we can't agree on anything."

"I'll set up a meeting with the best wedding planner I can find. Nothing goes unless it's approved by you. Is that okay?" He took her in his arms and held her close, she layed her head against his chest and let out a breath.

"It's fine."

"There's something else. My plane only stopped here for a few hours, I was on my way to Italy. There's a firm over there that we might merge with and I have to be there."

"So how long this time?" She knew the storyline by now and knew the safest questions to ask and which one's to avoid.

"Just two weeks. Until then you can pick anything you want for our wedding. Price is the sky."

"You don't want any input."

"I highly doubt I'd be able to help you with anything."

"Well your gonna need a tux. And a best man and guests."

"I'll get my tux while I'm over there. I promise. And for my best man, I'm sure we'll find someone. And the guest list we can work it out."

"I guess you gotta go?"

"Yeah, I do." And without even a kiss good-bye he walked out of the room, leaving it feeling cold and lonely. She rubbed her hands over her bare arms, seeing the discarded jacket lying on the floor. Slowly she walked over to it and gently picked it up. "Why'd you do it Quincey?"She knew it had nothing to do with her mother's threats, but everything to do with keeping her innocent and untainted. "I don't love him, and I love you. How screwed up is that." Heaving another long breath she stood up and put the jacket back in the closet. Where it belonged.


	12. Wedding Planners & Siblings

A/N: OK just so you know now I also own Alex Q., she does not play a major part in my story and only appears in three chapters so don't get ahead of yourselves. And yes Jacob is an ass, but beneath it all he reall y does love Jude and wants the best for her. He's just not that great into relationships. Damn I should have put that in the story, but oh well, at least now you know. And I miss counted. Only NINETEEN CHAPTERS! I'll try and make it twenty but just sit tight and enjoy the ride. Yu will find out very soon if they get their happy ending or not. I won't give it away just yet, you'll have to continue reading to find it out for yourselves! sorry 2 B so cruel.

StreetWiseHercules

Chapter 12

Sometimes Jude thought Jacob was a miracle worker to rival E.J's talents. He had gotten her one of the top weddingplanners in Canada. Jacob had decided to set up a meeting for them to discuss the details. She had decided on a little coffee house a few miles from G Major. The woman's name was Alexandra. Just Alexandra, kinda like Madonna. But the closest people knew her as Alex Q. Or so she was told when she'd called E.J up and asked about her. Aparently Alexandra only plans the most exclusive of weddings, and apparently rockstar Jude Harrison and Lawyer Tycoon Jacob Micheals was about as exclusive as you could get next to the royal family. Jacob hadn't said how much they were paying the woman, only that money was no object. But still Jude was a little hesitant about all of it. I mean she didn't know if this woman was controlling, or could find something to appeal to her tastes, or could even help them considering they had no guest list or anything really.

A womanwith tied back long straight brown hair walked in wearing black slacks, and a white chiffon tank top with a flare out bottom that swayed when she walked. She didn't look like a wedding planner, but a very fashion oriented brunette version of Sadie. The woman walked over to Jude. Jude held out her hand to the woman who shook it smiling and said, "Hello Jude, I'm Alex Q. You hired me to be your wedding planner."

"Nice to meet you. I just want to warn you now that we only have three weeks and all I have is my engagment ring." Jude said, unsure if the woman still wanted the job. But she simply laughed.

"I planned a wedding in a week once that included over six hundred guests, a chaple the size of the vatican, and ten of the most chipper blonde brides maids I've ever met. Don't worry this will be exactly as you want it."

"Thanks. What should we work on first?"

"Well you have my complete and devoted attention for today. So I thought we'd work on the guest list for most of today. Your fiance faxed me a list of the possible guests and I wanted to cover it with you before we sent out any of the invitations and avoid having to univited people." She took out a packet six pages full of people Jude had never even heard over much less met. But she guessed they all had to with Jacob and his work.

"I don't even know half of these people. What about my family, my friends, my co-workers." Jude sighed still looking over the pages.

"Well how about you take this home with you tonight. Look it over and cross out all the extremely unnecessary people and list your guests on another sheet of paper. I'll retype it and have you look it over again to make sure."

"That sounds great."

"Okay setting aside the guest list. Do you want a church wedding or outside or anything really?"

"I can't have it out in the open, I mean with paparazzi and all. And I'm not very religious, niether is he."

"Actually we can set up a secruity system of body guards, vip only kind of stuff. You can have your perfect wedding outside and I'll make it so that it's easier to get into Windsor castle than to catch an uninvited glimpse of your wedding." Jude had to admit this woman was convincing and set her nerves at ease.

"Outside it is."

"Good." Alex said with a smile, and out of nowhere her phone began to ring. "Hold that thought." She said holding up a finger and answered her phone. She seemed very happy to hear from the person. Deciding to be polite and not eavesdrop Jude tunned out of the short conversation. A minuet later she hung up her phone and threw it back in her bag. "I'm sorry, this is very unprofessional of me, but that was my brother. He works in the area and he wants to stop by to see me. He won't be an inconvience and I swear he won't let a word of our conversation slip to the press. I didn't even tell him you were with me, I just said it was a client."

"It's alright, maybe he can help us." Jude laughed a little at the woman slightly crumbling at her momentary unprofessionalness.

"I doubt it. But he'll be here in a few minuets. He's one of the craziest driers I have ever met."

"I know a guy like that myself." Jude said with a smile thinking of Tommy. But shook it off remembering on how she had left things of with him.

"I'm sure you do." Jude sensed a hidden meaning behind her words and was a little unerved. But her thoughts took a detour when out of nowhere Jude heard a pair of sreeching tires. She saw Alex laugh and little.

"Speak of the devil." She said. Jude could see that Alex was very pretty she was curious as to how her brother looked and if good genes ran in the family, she might just leave Jacob for a hot guy. Alex stood and pounced on someone behind Jude. "It's so good to see you. Jude, meet my brother." Jude stood up a smile plastered on her face she spun around to come face to face with Tommy, who was also wearing a shocked look onhis face. "Or just say hi." But Tomy just stood with his mouth hanging on the ground. "Is that really how you greet a former coworker." Alex Q. was Alexandra Quincey, sister to Thomas Quincey. And she knew they knew each other, hoping to mend the rift between the two. Jude was onto her game but brushed it off.

"Hey Tommy." She paused a minuet as she watched Tommy compose himself. "I never knew you had a sister."

"Well it never came up." It was the best he could come up with and he was mentally hitting himself for not finding something better. He watched as Jude was about to site back down but pulled out her chair for her. "Let me get that."

"Thanks." She said, smiling at him. God he loved that smile, he needed that smile everyday. He shook himself once again and pulled out Alex's chair for her as she sat down.

""Thanks Tom," she said. And as he sat down she continued. "You seem to know Jude pretty well, maybe you can help us figure out a place to have her wedding?"

"Well, seven months away don't you think it's a bit early to start booking?"

"Seven months? The wedding's in three weeks." Alex said it without thinking, thinking she would have at least told Tommy. Silence filled the conversation as Tommy's face grew a little angry. His tone was firm when he spoke again.

"There's a park around here. Rowling Hills. It's beautiful, big, and there's a giant fountain in the middle. Easy to seclude."

"Sounds great." Alex said, but Jude wasn't smiling. Jude felt like a rock had just been thrown into her heart and she could breathe right. "I'll be back in a minuet I have to go to the ladie's room." After excusing herself Alex headed for the ladie's room. She could tell they needed some alone time.


	13. Rowling Hills

Chapter 13 

"Rowling Hills park? You know what that means to me." Her voice was low but forceful.

"Exactly why I brought it up. You always said you wanted to get married there." He kept toying with the tiny crystal vase in the middle of the table, twirling the single red rose in the water.

"That was a long time ago, you had no right." She was angry with him and it showed. He slammed his fist on the table, suprisingly attracting no attention.

"Don't give me that. Why did you lie to me about when you were getting married? Is it because you didn't want me there? If you didn't want me there all you had to do was say so."

"I didn't lie to you."

"Oh really." He was so sarcastically cruel it made her want to cry and yell at him, but it also made her heart break.

"I have never lied to you in my life Tommy. After I got home yesterday, Jacob was there to suprise me-"

"Oh lover boy's here? Give him my best."

"Will you stop and let me finish."

"No."

"Too bad, cause your just gonna have to listen anyway. He was only here for a few hours because his plane was delayed and it was only to tell me that he's gonna be in Switzerland for a while and that it would be best to just move the wedding up. Do you have any idea how hard this is for me? The man I'm gonna marry would rather spend his time making money than spending our honeymoon with me on some paradise like island. And I can't stop thinking about how my life is gonna change after it. I'm having so many doubts I feel like I can't deal with anything that everyone is throwing at me." He closed his eyes and let out a breathe.

"Then don't marry him." He said, simply. "He may love you, but no one loves you like I do." She was about to yell at himbut stopped in shock of realizing that in his own way he had just said he loved her. Even though in some language he had admitted it, it wasn't good enough. Because it was still more of a secret. His eyes held hers and she couldn't look away. She was saved from having to say anything when Alex came back.

"Okay so have you decided yet."

"I just got a call and I need to be somewhere, but I do want to marry Jacob at Rowling Hills." Jude spoke knowing that excepting his suggestion hadn't just hurt her but him as well considering it was their place.She stood up from the table and shook Alex's hand. "It was really great to meet you, I'm sorry I have to leave but it's really urgent."

"Perfectly alright." She said with a smile. Jude just gave Tommy a look before leaving. She walked out the door, slamming her car door shut she sped off for her hotel room. Leaving Tommy staring after her trail. Alex watched him closely.

"What the hell did you say to her?" A stern accusation in her voice.

"I didn't do anything!" He held his hands up in defense.

"Don't pull that on me. Ever since she came into your life you were in love with her, and if you had gotten up off your ass a lot earlier and just said it we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"I didn't ask you to interfere."

"I know you didn't, big bro,but you are screaming for help here. I'm not intruding, I am just creating an opportunity for you both here."

"You could lose your job for that you know, helping break up a marriage your planning before it even happens."

"Which is exactly why no one has to know." She leaned forward and eyed him closley again as he drank some of her coffee.

"What?"

"In all my life I have never seen two people act more strongly to two simple words, 'Rowling Hills'. Care to explain?" He eyed her seriously and shook his head.

"No. I gotta go to, it's been fun." He said getting up throwing some cash on the table to pay for her coffee as well as a tip. He gave her a hug.

"Okay... bye." She said, a little sad for him, but then again he kind of dug his own grave. Releasing Tommy she watched him pull his sunglasses back on and jump in his car. Soon the car was screeching away leaving dozens of horns honking in it's wake. She laughed a little shaking her head.

Tommy sat in his car, knowing where it was he was going he let his mind wander. Rowling Hills.

00

00

00

00

00

00

00

"I'm gonna marry you." He said to her. They were lying on an old couch upstairs. They had been working late and decided to get a few moments away. He ran his hands through her hair. "Did you know that?" She nodded against his shoulder smiling.

"I wanna get married outside. At Rowling Hills park."

"Why there?" He asked.

"When I was little, my dad took us there. Every other sunday we had a picnic there by the fountain." Her voice was distant and she began running her fingers across his neck and chest, tracing random patterns. "My dad gave me my first guitar there, I was six. Dad played it for a while, I sang and Sadie danced. And my mom just sat there hugging my dad and smiling. She and Sadie were so much alike. I was much more like my dad, an artist in my own way."

"If that's where you wanna get married, than that's where we'll get married. But I want a small wedding, immediate family only and few close friends like Georgia, E.J, Kwest..."

"Kat and Jamie. Their back together you know. They make a good couple. I wish could be like that. Easy and free."

"I know you, and if this was easy, you'd be bored out of your mind. It's not worth it to us if it's always going to be easy."

"I guess your right." She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. It was a chaste kiss. But he kissed her again eventually it progressed. Her shirt was gone, and their kiss was passionate. But they were startled when there was a knock on the door. And Kwest's voice filtered through.

"Chill it's just me. I don't wanna know what your doing in there but it's getting late and Georgia's gonna do her check up in five minuets." Georgia had a thing for checking up on progress every hour, which sometimes made their relationship hard to handle. But Jude pulled her shirt back on, she told Tommy to go out first. She waited fifteen minuets, always fifteen mineuts, before she headed down herself unseen. Claiming she needed a breath of fresh air.

A/N: Aww, don't you just love that little flashback. I know I did. Tommy and Jude got a wee bit frisky there. But don't worry, I'm a little cleaner in my stories. I DON'T WRITE SEX SCENES! sorry but I can't do that to may favorite couple without feeling like I'm rwriting porn. But yeah hoped you liked it as well as my quick updates. the things i do to satisfy my readers!

StreetwWiseHercules

P.S: Rowling Hills is not an actual place. It has been dirived from my own imagination.


	14. Marco Polo & Sweet Sleep

Chapter 14 

Tommy had ran up the stairs before eventually reaching her floor. Walking down the hall of the fifth floor, he found her room, E21. He knocked on the door waiting for a few seconds, before knocking more insistantly, and leaning against the door frame.

"It's open!" Jude's voice yelled from inside. He pushed open the door lightly, closing it behind him. Locking it.

"It could've been a burgler, or anyone for that matter, you know." Hecalled walking further into the room. The place looked more like a penthouse than a hotel room. But her rich boyfriend must have gotten it for her, that thought angered him. Thinking of Jude in her apartment with her fiance made him a little sick and angry, and also made him wonder if she was still a virgin. God, now he was thinking of Jude having sex. 'God now I'm getting mental images! And now she's not with him but with me!' Tommy mentally beat himself for allowing his mind to head into forbidden territory.

"A burgler wouldn't have knocked. And only you would knock so insistantly." He was saved by putting his mind to finding Jude is this friggin maze called a 'hotel room'.

He rolled his eyes at that. "Where are you?"

"Kitchen."

"This place has a kitchen?"

"A bed, a bath, and a living room with a balcony."

"Where's the kitchen?"

"Follow my voice." He laughed at that.

"Marco?"

"Polo." He took a turn through one door getting lost again by the echo.

"Marco!"

"Polo!" He was sure where she was this time, considering he was out of the hallway and with no more echo.

"Polo!" She yelled again. He took a turn around a wall. He saw her standing in the kitchen, with her back to him. She was wearing a very baggy longsleeve blue shirt and short black biker shorts. Her sleeves were rolled up and she had a few boxes of chinese food across the counter. "God Quincy, this place isn't that big. POLO!" She was laughing now, and he had to resist the urge to burst out with laughter himself. He slowly walked up behind her, not making a sound, slipping his arms around her waist he leaned in against her ear and whispered, "Marco." He felt her tremble in his arms.

"Very funny Quincy." She said, turning around in his grasp, because he refused to release her. "Can I please grab something to drink?" She was smiling and laughing. He smiled and let her go. "Thank you." Her voice was elegant, mature... and grown up. "You want some?" She asked, holding up a big bottle of wine.

"Make it white and you've got a deal." He walked over and pulled a paper plate out of a bag and began to serve himself. He did it out of habit. They always ate chinese together. He followed her into the dining room, sitting on the long velvet black couch they began to eat. They talked about things that had happened to her while she was in L.A. What her knew company had been like, and what Jacob was like. Jude hadn't touched her second glass of wine, and yet the bottle was almost empty. She looked over at her accomplice, who appeared to have somewhate of a buzz. Tommy must have drank a lot.

"So why'd you come by?" She asked ignoring all warning alarms in her head.

"Just wanted to talk to you." He acted natural and Jude was entirely unsure of what he really wanted to say. Tommy had learned to hide himself a lot better than he had when they were together.

"So talk. Where did you go? I heard you skipped town the day you got back." Tommy had already finished another glass of wine, so it was safe to ask him a few questions that would otherwise be dangerous territory.

"I kinda flipped when I found out you were gone. Georgia wouldn't tell me anything, but we kept in touch." He stopped.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I went to France. A small secluded town, no press agent would have found me there, and half the people there didn't really interact through technology. It was very authentic. I liked it there."

"Do you regret coming back?"

"Do you?"

"Not one bit." He stopped again and turned to her, looking deep into er eyes.

"Me niether." He downed another glass of wine.

"Slow down Quincy, your gonna get a little tipsy soon if you keep it up." He smiled and set his glass down. But his smile faded a little and his eyes met hers.

"Why do you call me that?"

"Call you what?"

"Quincy. You never call me that unless there's tension between us."

"There isn't, and that's not true. I've called you Quincy a bunch of times. But if you want me to call you Tommy, then I'll call you Tommy."

"Thank you, Harrison."

"Okay, now that's just unfair." She smiled at him and his humorous cruelty.

"Not fun is it." He had a mischevious smirk on his face, holding in his laughter.

"That's different your last name is cool and sophisticated, mine reminds me of rabbits for some reason."They both let out a burst of laughter, and then she added an after thought, "I'd kill for your last name."

"Jude Quincey, sounds perfect." He loved the way the sound played in his voice and rolled off his tongue. Again she tilted her head alittle watching his closely. Her eyes roaming over him and reading his thouhts without judgement. "But soon you'll be Jude Micheals." She looked down at that and played with the rim of her glass for a minuet or two as he watched her. He took her glass and set it aside, and still she refused to look up at him. He brought his hand to her face and turned it gently to look at him, for the first time feeling like he might break her. Her eyes met his and didn't take in anything else other than him. And his whole attention was on her and how beautiful she looked in a baggy shirt, biker shorts and her hair a mass of messy red waves rolling down her back. And she listened to him intently as he spoke.

"I know every stream of silver in your eyes. I know the exact shade of blue that surrounds them. I know that your hair is actually red and you get it from your grandmother on your fathers side. I know you love the ocean, and the speed of a car. I know the exact moment you were born. I know the sound of your laugh. And I know that you love to laugh. I know that even when things get bad, when people hurt you, you always seem to find a way to fit them into your life. I know that you love to sing, and that you got your first guitar at six. I know that you hate it when the wrong person is overprotective. And I know you hate it when things are mediocre and if anything in your life was mediocre by choice, you'd drive yourself crazy with 'what if's'. I know you inside and out Jude." He brought his other hand to her cheek to wipe away the tears that had begun to fall. "And it kills me that I love you so much, and you're still going to marry someone who isn't and never will be enough for you, despite his good intentions. And it kills me even more that you don't love me anymore because I was too late."

The room stayed silent for a moment before she covered her hands with his, "I still love you." And she leaned in and gave him a small kiss. As she began to pull away he pulled her closer for a deeper kiss, more passionate that it made her knees weak as she clutched his shoulders and he ran his hand in to her hair. He could taste her tears and he felt himself crumble to her mercy as they kissed. It was like the world was spinning at high speed and their hearts were racing to keep up. She felt right in his arms, and Jude could not deny her love for him. When he wasn't around she felt a sense of loss. A sense of being in a terrible play of unrequited love, where everything was scripted, but it was up to her to write the ending.

She felt Tommy lean forward pushing her slowly backwards. She felthis weight on top of her and her back hit the cushion lightly. She couldn't think straight when he kissed her, especially when he kissed her like this. Her mind went completely blank with a light thought every now and then about how wrong this was, she just couldn't remember why since it felt so right. He kissed her cheeks, only to kiss her where her neck met her shoulder. Now she really couldn't think, just feel. Feel his touch and his kiss, and all the old memories and feeling of times like these. And times when he made her smile.

"Jude, I-" But he cut himself off by kissing her again. "Jude-" But he wasn't stopped by more passionate kisses. And soon she hear his light breathing. She laughed, realizing he had passed out. Feeling his weight on top of her was anything but uncomfortable. She felt safe, but she now remembered why they shouldn't be like this, why they shouldn't have been making out.

"Tommy?" She said still laughing, trying to shake him awake so that they could get comfortable in their own beds. But her shake only moved his head to rest on her shoulder, his warm breath flowing across her neck sending shivers through her, and his grip around her tightened. After a few failed attempts to push him off of herself, she decided to enjoy this while she could. Lifting a hand up she gently traced his features, combing through his hair every now and then as she mezmorized every curve. She pressed a kiss to his forhead, looking down at his face again.

"I love you..." She whispered. His grip held her closer and in his drunken sleep he said something she would never get tired of hearing, but this was her last chance.

"I love you too." She smiled and suddenly felt very sad as she snuggled into him and fell asleep.


	15. GoodBye Again

Chapter 15 

Sunlight filters through flimsy white curtains bouncing off white walls. Giving everything a heavenly glow. A warm breeze caresses his cheek, beckoning him to open his eyes. Feeling someone in his arms, he looked down knowing who it was. He always woke up this way, eventually he'd really wake up and she would be gone. So he would charish this moment as long as he could. He lifted his hand to her cheek, the wieght of his own arm was sore and painful almost, but he would suffer just to touch her. Her skin was so soft and glowed slightly. Strands of fire red hair curled across her cheek, and he lightly brushed it away. Her head moved slightly following the feel of his hand, but still asleep. All of a sudden he felt his head begin to pound. It was painful like his head was going to explode. He was awake and he was with Jude in a place he didn't recognize. Standing up his muscles sore he walked around the room a little.

"What happened last night?" But even the sound of his own voice caused him pain. He knew something happened to him last night, considering he was hung over and with Jude. Trying in vain to remember what had happened he only remembered flashes.

_He was hugging Jude from behind._

_"Marco!"_

_Eating chinese food and drinking white wine._

_Kissing Jude_

_Talking-_

Wait! KISSING JUDE! I KISSED JUDE LAST NIGHT! He knew it wasn't a fantasy because he could still remember that part so clearly. He looked down at Jude, she was asleep. Nothing disturbed her features, she was so beautiful. He had kissed her, she was engaged. He saw it behind her eyes. Apart of her loved this Jacob person. She may not have understood why or have been able to admit it. But apart of her really did care for him.Tommy understood now what he did to her. He made her vulnerable and unsure if she was good enough for anyone that she actually, to the depths of her soul from her head to her toes, loved. She was his purpose, she was his everything. How could he stand there with her and not be moved by her? How could he watch her just marry another man? She held him in her hands, and loved every flaw and every perfection in him. But she wasn't his anymore. She belonged to someone else, someone who wouldn't challenege her, someone who would know what to when she was in trouble.

She may have loved him, but he couldn't keep playing this game with her. He didn't want to hurt her like that. Again he was unsure of himself, he wasn't sure what would happen once he had her. Then what? Could he gather enough courage to ask her the question he pondered over for a soon to be five years. He had come that night to apologize, to beg her to come back to him if he had to, and if she accepted to ask her that question. His hand went into his pocket, pulling out a tiny red box that had so long ago held his love and his promise for her.

He had to let her go. She was everything he wanted. She was all he needed. She was everything in his world. He lost her once, and it was his own fault. He had thought more of career and reputation. Yes, he had a right to. But it didn't feel right. It didn't feel right to hear her cry, to break her so easily. It had made her stronger, that he knew. But it had made her so closed off, she had built a wall so thick and so tall that she rushed through life again. Leaving everything behind. Only taking what would take her. He had made her that way. And he felt all the guilt in the world. How could he throw so much at her and expect her to just fall back in love with him? How could he ask her to drop everything for them? How could he throw so much at her all at once. His anger, his love, and his jealousy.

Looking down he saw a pen and a tablet of paper. Looking from the pen and paper, to Jude, and to the little box in his hand. He knew he had to leave her alone. He knew what he had to do. And this was right now the only way.

* * *

**A HALF HOUR LATER**

It was around twelve o'clock when Jude woke up. Turning over she felt herself wrapped in a wam blanket. She let her eyes flutter open, and she remembered everything that happened last night. The talk, the wine, the game, the food... the kiss and confession. But he had been there with her when she fell asleep. She remembered it. But he wasn't there now. She sat up hurriedly looking around the room.

"Tommy?" She called out, praying he would answer. She felt scared now, she came back to the room where she and Tommy had fallen asleep, and on the tiny glass coffee table she saw something she hadn't noticed was there earlier. A letter weighed down by a tiny red box. Carefull she sat down on the warm couch, just staring at it for several long excruciating minuets. Eventually she picked up the tiny red box in her hand, but did not open it. Picking up the letter gently she began to read.

Dear Jude,

How do I say this? I never dreamed that I could hurt you like I have. I never meant to. I don't really remember what happened last night. I do not remember what I may or may not have said. But I do love you. I wish I could tell you to your face that you are all I have ever wanted and needed. You are everything to me. What we had, was so long ago. I missed you so much and I thought of you every day. A long time ago I realized this, and wanted to ask you a question. But someonelse asked you first. And now, I see that you have moved on. I know that a part of you loves him. You and I may not understand why or what it is, but now you can spend the rest of your life finding out why. I have to let you go. I'll leave you alone now, and you won't ever have to hear from me again. I just wanted to leave you with this, to remember that what we had was real, for however short it may have lasted. I hope that you'll be happy for the rest of your life, even if I can't be the one you see every morning when you open your eyes. Just remember that I will always love you. Good-bye again.

Tom

Her hand was over her mouth and she was sobbing. She crushed the paper in her hands, tearing it with all her anger. Tossing it across the room she couldn't breath. She stood up and began to pace. Still holding the tiny box in her hands. Stopping midstep and looking down at it, she flipped up the lid. And what she saw made her heart break. Inside was a small ring. It had a gold band, and a single white diamond embedded on the front. And around the inside of the band was an engraving.

'we're meant to be'

A/N: Don't worry it's not over yet til the fat lady sings! (I shall do so in prompt time!) On another note to one of my loyal reviewers, icequenz16, i do not know why i spell minuets the way that i do. just a habit i never really bother to change. I'm really happy that you guys are luvin' this fic as much as i am, and again, TODAY'S A DOUBLE FEATURE SO READ ON!


	16. Stop Crying Your Heart Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Stop Crying Your Heart Out' which is actually sung by Oasis. But I do own the story itself, Alex Q., Jacob Micheals, and yes... THE RING! (as well as Jacobs dead sexy swedish client!)jk**

**StreetWiseHercules**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

The road was empty, but Tommy's heart held the wieght of unrequited love. His clothes we're in the trunk of his viper. He sped down the dirt road, a hundred and five miles per hour. He felt gravity throw him backwards and the lack of air reaching his lungs, it all made him feel alive. He needed this. He wanted her in the seat next to him. But he couldn't always have what he wanted. He knew that from experience. But he also knew that he needed her, could he have what he needed? Would fate be so kind again? Probably not. Fate had brought them together twice and had torn them apart just as many times.

"No!" He yelled to himself, almost ready to pull the car over, but decided against it and simply slowed down. The further away he tore himself away from her... the better. Letting out a loud breath he spoke to himself again. "I just need to let her live her life." Again Tommy floored the gas with screeching tires and rising dust marking his trail. God he loved her, he loved her enough to leave her for the better, twice. He loved her enough to let her go and be happy with someone else. Most people wouldn't look at it that way, but it was the truth and it wasn't an excuse. It was fact, he would walk on fire just to see her again. But he'd also live forever and alone, just know that somewhere she was happy and that everyday she'd smile. Just a smile... just one. That was all he needed. But he wanted more for her, and she deserved better than him. Someone who's problems weren't constantly mounting against him. Someone who wouldn't attract paparazzi to invade their lives. Someone who knew what he wanted.

"I want her." He knew that much. The weight of the world was much easier to carry for the rest of his life than a single one of her tears or her broken heart. She wasn't like other girls. She didn't conform to what people wanted or expected, she was her own. She was vulnerable and strong all at once, she had meaning behind her eyes and stories in her songs. Emotion. She had emotion that she kept behind a wall that only accepted a select few. He had always been one of them, even when he'd hurt her, left her, and loved her. He always loved her, from the moment he'd first met her. She wasn't what he'd expected. And to her he was the definition of unpredictable.

Tommy was complicated, he knew that and he excepted it. She knew that and she excepted it. She didn't judge him or expect anything of him, he didn't really have an expectation from her to live up to. She didn't set standards, all she wanted was something real from him. He wanted to give it to her so bad, but something always held him back. His reason held him back, always battleing with his heart and his soul. Always seeming to win in the end. Leaving his soul and his heart injured. But he'd hurt her more than that, almost beyond repair. But just like Jude, she rose above it. He knew she'd never completely forget him, but maybe a life without him would make things better, easier even.

Feeling even more restless he reached into the glove compertment and pulled out a transparent red CD case. The disc was unmarked and had only been mixed this was the before version of her actual second CD. It was a going away gift from a friend, to remind him of what he was leaving behind. It was a mix of both her first and second CD. Slipping it in, he was curious to hear her sound.

"Um... this is take one on... um... Stop Crying Your Heart Out by Jude Harrison." He laughed at her shyness remembering that nervous look in her eyes and every line of her smile. A guitar began to play as she sang the song. It was acoustic and a little rough but the song spoke volumes to them both.

Hold on

Hold on

Don't be scared

You'll never change what's been and gone

May your smile (may your smile)  
Shine on (shine on)  
Don't be scared (don't be scared)  
Your destiny may keep you warm

Cause all of the stars

Are fading away

Just try not to worry

You'll see them some day

Take what you need

And be on your way

And stop crying your heart out

Get up (get up)  
Come on (come on)  
Why're you scared? (I'm not scared)  
You'll never change What's been and gone

Cause all of the stars

Are fading away

Just try not to worry

You'll see them some day

Take what you need

And be on your way

And stop crying your heart out

Cause all of the stars

Are fading away

Just try not to worry

You'll see them some day

Take what you need

And be on your way

And stop crying your heart out

We're all of us stars

We're fading away

Just try not to worry

You'll seethem some day

Just take what you need

And be on your way

And stop crying your heart out

Stop crying your heart out

Stop crying your heart out...

* * *

Wipping away the tears she closed the box and threw it against the wall with a scream, she hated him. How could he? Did she mean so little to him that he could make up such a long list of ever lasting excuses? She wanted to hit him and yell at him and tear him to shreds. She hated how he always left with the last word. Cheating her out of a good-bye she deserved. One that was a mutual understanding and letting go of an everlasting flame. She felt her tears pour over herself. She ran into her room and picked up her cell phone almost breaking her phone as she dialed the numbers with shaky fingers. 

"Hello?" Came a deep voice on the other end.

"Jacob..."

"What's wrong?" Came his urgent and concerned voice and she wondered where to begin.

* * *

**A/N: Aww, I won't tell you what was said. You'll fingure out the basics when you read the next chapter! READ & REVIEW!**


	17. Jumping&FallingForYouAllOverAgain

**Chapter 17**

Life is complicated. Everyone knows that except maybe the incredibly fake and obnoxious. Fate is cruel, for all you unrequited lovers out there. And love, it's never perfect. You can't learn to love, it has to start with something. You can't learn life, fate, or love from a book. You can't teach it, and you never forget it. Life is tough but is so wondrous you start and can't exactly figure out where you ended up or how you even got there in the first place. Fate... it's a trip. Literally, in both senses of the word. Fate is a journey that knocks you down when you least expect it, but at times does also show the greatest mercy. Love. No one, except maybe Shakespear, has ever thoroughly understood it. And even he admitted that there was still much to learn. Love isn't easy, never has been. It's something you work at, you work to overcome it's boundries and it's riddles.

Love takes you high, life gives it to you, and fate are your wings. But there are also limits, there are thieves, and nothing is unbreakable.

Memories are what you cherish when your bones are brittle and breath is short. Memories of that one person who made everything worth while and changed your point of view. That one person that makes you feel like you can fly, who gives you the one thing your heart desires. One person who gave you their wings. One person who means everything and more to you. That's what he was to her. She wouldn't let him go this way. It had been almost a whole month since she last saw him again. When he'd left. This was a new dance they did. Leave and come back only to leave again. That was just the way it went for them. She hated it, and aparently it hated her.

Like everything else in her life, this pertained to music. Repetition. A beat more so, setting off slow. Then excelerating to a higher speed of passion and dangerous ground. But it would slow again, the dancers now seperate from one another dancing on their own, only to come together again and sperate once more. Repetition. The dance was stupid and troublesome, but it went with the music. Indifferent to prefrences.

* * *

"Jude?" His question floated on air as she leaned against her car. She had her back to the person, but she knew it was him. She didn't need to see him, or even hear him, to know that it was him. It was in his presence so soothing and mysterious. She turned to him. She wasn't smiling, an angry but wounded look settled on her features. Despite that he still wanted to hold her. To run over to her and take her in his arms, but he held hismelf still. She just stood there staring at him. Tired of silence he decided to speak.

"Shouldn't you be getting married?" His tone was scoffing as though she had been the one to walk away. He saw how she fummed at that, not expecting her reaction she flew off the wheel at him, yelling.

"You bastard." He wasn't shocked, he deserved it. "How could you? You cheated me out of this! You cheated me out of yelling at you and telling you what an ass you really are!"

"I left you note." Was all he said, only fueling her anger more.

"A note! That stupid note was full of bullshit and you know it! It was just another excuse to get away from something you really didn't want! It wasn't like I was asking you to marry me! I just wanted a relationship! That's all! Was that so much to ask! If you didn't like me you should've just said so instead beating around the damned bush!"

"I meant everything I said in that note, and you damn well know it!" He was angry now as he moved closer to her so that they were only a foot apart.

"I don't know anything about you Tommy Quincey." Her voice was low again and seething with venom into his heart, breaking it like he had broken hers. "I get to say good-bye this time. You don't get to cheat me this time! I loved you! I loved you so much that when you left I felt like dying! I didn't want to live because I knew that by tomorrow you wouldn't be there! And you keep playing this game with my head and my heart! I gave you so many chances to make up your mind. And four years later you still couldn't make up your mind! I could have been married by now. With kids and a family. But everyday you haunt me! And everyday I pray that you'll come back when I know you won't. Why would you? In your mind I'll always be just another girl with a crush." Tears had begun to fall freely down her face and he fought back his own. Watching her eyes cool to that ocean blue he loved so much with their tiny streams of silver. "Good-bye Quincey. Have a nice life." She began to walk away. And this time he saw. For real. He couldn't let her go. And so without thinking he grabbed herarm and spun her around. Bringing her to him he kissed her. For the happiest second in his life since the day he'd met her, she kissed him back. But that soon changed as she shoved him away, that spark glinting in her eyes. He tried to grab her again but she slapped him, and she slapped him hard.

But that didn't stop him as he grabbed her again, this time with more success as he pinned her arms down at her sides. "I love you Jude Harrison, and I don't care who knows it. I know, I just need you to know."

"Fine." But she was still angry. "I know. Now let me go."

"No. I won't let you go like I did last time. I can't. I need you to much."

She shoved at him again. "But you don't want me!"

Getting frustrated he let her go and she didn't move as he walked over to a ladder that leaned against the side of the house he was living in. He stood on the roof. The house may have been small but it was tall and the impact of the fall could cause some serious injuries, maybe even kill him. If he jumped at the right angle. He stood and looked at her. "I love you Jude Harrison. I want and need you in my life. And if I let you leave I won't be able to live with myself."

"Tommy get down from there before you hurt yourself!" Now she was concerned... ... ... he had gone completely bonkers in the time span in took her to tie her shoes.

"That's kind of the point Jude. If you leave I jump. If you stay I'll come down."

"And then what?" She said. "What happens if I stay?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Get down from there you crazy ex-boybander!" He laughed a little at that and she had touble seeing what was so funny. "I'm not coming up there." She said.

"I guess I'll just have to jump then." He took a step forward leaning slightly over the edge.

"Tommy!" She screamed taking a frightened step forward as though she could possibly catch him.

"Get up here and say yes and I'll come down." He leaned a little more and she made up her mind. She began to climb the ladder up the roof muttering,

"I can't believe I'm doing this you crazy fool..." She reached the top walking calmly over to him still silent.

"Care to answer a crazy fools question?" She sighed and leapt into his arms. He caught her with ease and spun her around.

"Yes." She whispered it in his ear. The words he waited so long to hear. "I love you so much Tommy Quincey."

"I wanna spend the rest of my life with you Jude Harrison, you and no one else."

"Why?"

"Cause your all I want. Your all I need. Your everything to me."

"That's a good answer." She pushed something into his hand, without looking he got down on one knee and held it out for her to see.

"Jude Harrison, will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, I will Thomas Quincey." She smiled and cried a little as he slipped the ring around her finger. He stood up and took her in his arms again.

"Lovely Lady why do you cry?" It was a lyric she knew so well from one of her favorite songs, and apparently he had heard it and understood it.

"Because I'm so happy." He laughed a little as they fell asleep atop the roof laughing and talking of long past moments and of a great future.

"How did you find me anyways?" He had asked with curiosity.

"Your sister told me. I seriously can't believe you came to hide out at her cabbin. But then again it is beautiful and quiet here.

"Your beautiful."

"I love you so much."

* * *

_A/N: Aww don't you just love me now! This isn't the exact ending to my story, there are two more chapters that ckinda reflect into the future. So I hope that you'll continue reading and reviewing or at least add me to your favorite something if you really like my story. Thank you to all of my loyal readers and reviewers, I wuv you all!_

_**StreetWiseHercules**_


	18. Weddings & Babies

**_Chapter 18_**

She was a vision in white. She wasn't nervous at all. Her dress was simple but beautiful to match her personality. She had long since made ammends with her father who now was about to walk her down the isle. She smiled at him as her mother handed her her bouqet. She had also made ammends with her mother. She had gotten in touch with Kat who had moved to England to pursue her college medical training. She herself was engaged to Jamie who was touring with Spiederman. They were going to be married next summer. And for her wedding, Jude set Kat as one of her bridesmaids alongside Alex, the role of maid of honor going to Sadie. Jude was having the winter wedding she had always wanted... with Tommy and at Rowling hills park. She stood beneath a vieled archway vined with white roses and a thin blanket of white satin.

She sucked in a breath of air, this was the happiest moment of her life. Slowly the white veil raised and Tommy saw her for the first time in her wedding dress. She watched as he cried openly. She smiled at guests as she walked on. Watching as they mouthed words of 'i love you's', 'your beautifuls', and 'good lucks'. She was so happy to see everyone she knew and loved there. This what she's dreamed it'd be like. And for the first time that day she a little further down the isle at her soon-to-be-husband. She smiled her eyes fixated on his as he cried openly at the sight of her. Eventually reaching the end she stood before him, basking in happiness. She turned to Mr. Harrison who raised her veil, kissing his youngest daughter on the cheek as he walked back to sit next to Mrs. Harrison.

Jude's eyes followed Tommy as he came to stand in front of her, beaming from his head to his toes. The justice of the peace began to speak and it was only a low murmer to her eyes as she watched Tommy mouth, 'I love you' to her. She smiled mouthed an 'I know'.

"Please say your vows..." Said the tall man smiling at Tommy as sign to go ahead and say his vows. Tommy nodded excitement radiating from him.

"I know every stream of silver in your eyes. I know the exact shade of blue that surrounds them. I know your every flaw down to your every perfection. And I wouldn't change a single thing that makes you you. I wouldn't change how things were meant to happen. I wouldn't change for a second that you were meant for me. I know what you love, and I know what you hate. I know the sound of your voice, I know every tone. I know when your angry, sad, or happy. I am glad that I make you happy. I want to be the person you wake up to every morning. I want to be the one that kisses you hello and goob-bye. I wanna be the one you have children with. I want to be the one you grow old with. I don't wanna miss a second with you. I love you and no one else. That will never change. Jude Harrison I give you this ring, as a sign of my love for you and my commitment to you and you alone." She was crying, her make -up still perfect despite it, as he slipped another ring on her finger, this one was a simple thin gold band, encrusted with tiny diamonds all around it.

"Jude, you may say your vows."

She let out a breath and looked deep into Tommy's eyes. "I love you from the depths of my heart and soul, from my head to my toes. You had me at hello, which you didn't actually say the first ime I met you, but it was good enough. You let me be more, something better than ever thought I was capable of. I am what I am today because of you. Because of you I am standing here, professing my love to you and you alone. I want to spend every moment with you. I want to be the one you wake up with and fall asleep with. I don't want the dream. I just want you. I love you so much." She paused for a moment as Sadie slipped the ring into her hand. It was a large silver ring with three small rubies down the middle, the inside was engraved with 'I'm with you all the way'. She took Tommy's hand and slipped it on his ring finger continueing her vows. "Thomas Quincy I give you this ring, as a sign of my love for you and my commitment to you... and you alone." She smiled and they held one anothers hands.

"You may kiss the bride!" They smiled and Tommy pulled Jude towards him, their first kiss as husband and wife. He smiled and held her close never wanting to let go. For a moment they were lost in one another's eyes. The bridesmaids watched with happiness and Kwest, Tommy's best man, was eyeing Sadie secretively as she threw mischevious glances his way as well. Jude and Tommy walked down the isle headed for his blue viper at the end of the way. Rose petals falling around them they jumped in the car and sped away to the airport where there was a private jet waiting for them to take them to their honeymoon villa in the South of France.

* * *

Tommy walked into the beautifully finished house he and Jude had bought. It was actually a very homey penthouse over looking the city. Right across the street from G Major. Jude was in the kitchen as usually cooking herself something to eat. Ever since she learned that she could cook she was always making something now, she did almost as often she wrote music. But that was mostly because she was now eting for two. And Tommy couldn't help but smile everytime he saw her five month pregnant stomach and the glow it gave her as she constantly hummed a song to the baby growing inside of her. She saw him as she was sucking salsa off her fingers. Taht was another thing, ever since she was pregnant she had gotten the biggest craving for spicy foods. Often the kind that put tears in his eyes weren't spicy enough for her. Sometimes she laughed and give him a lemon to get rid of the spicyness. "Your home!" She leaped into his arms. She was taking time off now for the baby, not daring to jepordize anything by getting stressed out. 

"I'm home. It's good to see you."

"You've only been gone a few hours." She said with a big smile. Her arms draped around his neck as he held her close to him despite her protruding tummy.

"What can I say? Your my number one girl."

"Maybe." She said with a smirk, "What if it's a girl?"

"Okay I can have two top priorities in my life. What we need to think about are names. So have you decided yet?" he asked her.

"Yes I have Mr. Quincy."

"Then what's it gonna be Mrs. Quincy?"

"Beauty, if it's a girl. I want to name her Beauty."

"Whatever you want, but what about the boy?"

"If it's a boy..." Her voice was slow and unrushed as it had been from the start. Her smile was radiant and her voice was happy, calm and in love. "I want to name him after the greatest man I have ever known."

"And who is that?"

"Thomas Andrew Quincy."

"I think he's the greatest man too." He whispered with a smirk. Leaning his head forward so that their noses touched.

"Thomas Andrew Quincy, you are one hell of a smart ass." And she gave him a little pinch before leaning her head against his again, her eyes close and his eyes were closed. "But God, I love you."

"I love you too babe."

And this time it wasn't a dream... it was real and it was forever.

**_A/N: Aww one more chapter to go and your home free. Hope you'll read& review. _**

**_StreetWiseHercules_**


	19. Who We're Meant For THEEND

**_Chapter 19_**

"I hate you!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, sweat dripping on her forehead as they rolled her down white hallways pushing random people aside.

"Your lying." He said in a sing song voice. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him forward as another contraction came on.

"I hate you! You did this to me! You'll pay Quincy!" She let go and let out a long breath as the next contraction hit her again, harder this time. She grabbed his collar and yanked him back again, almost in tears. "Please don't go. I love you so much. Don't leave me alone." She gave him that wounded look and he smiled pushing her sweaty hair back off her forehead.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He whispered, she smiled softly as the rolled her into the delivery room.

"Her contractions are too close! She's having this baby now!" The nurse was frantic and shouting for a doctor stat. Doctors and nurses rushed around her, Tommy was being pushed into scrubs as they looked her over and prepard to remove the baby. A doctor stood in front of her coaching her as Tommy gripped her hand in his own whispering reasurances to her.

"Push! Come on one last time Jude! Push!" A nurse yelled, Jude felt so weak but pushed as hard as she could anyway. And the baby was out. But the only sound in the room was the rushing of doctors and nurses. Jude felt her heart pounding faster as well as a feeling a fainting as the silnce deafened the room.

"Oh my God Tommy, something's wrong." She whispered to Tommy who hadn't thought about it until then. Her voice was weak and forced like she couldn't catch her breath. "Why isn't she crying? Tommy what's wrong with our baby? Tommy-" He felt her go limp at his side. Turning he saw that she was unconcious and having trouble breathing.

"Jude?" He yelled trying to shake her awake. "Jude! Someone help!" He was frantic. He was torn, Jude wasn't awake and they were saying words he couldn't understand. "She's relapsed." As for his child, "She's not getting enough oxygen! Prep them both for surgery!" He stood in the middle of the room torn over which one to follow as they were both wheeled out of seperate rooms. Jude would want him with the baby. And so he ran after his new born baby. Watching as they operated on her. It was a girl. And soon the operation was over and the baby was fine. He didn't waste a second to find out where Jude was. A nurse rushed him to the ER where Jude was also in surgery. He was losing his girls. He'd never thought about this. He only watched helplessly as doctors and nurses tried to save them.

His heart was flying out his chest and he felt helpless. He wanted to cry but tears would not come, and they would not help him now. He saw flashes before his eyes, memories of him and Jude his dream over having a baby in their lives to share their memories with. Jude lie there, pale and a deathly look to her as her hand hung limply over the side of the table and her head hung to the side eyes closed and a breathing tube over her face as the operatedon her. The doctors were covered in herblood as they rushed around her in the tiny room, as though in slow motion in his mind. He only wanted his girls and he stood there for hours as they went along with the complicated procedure.

"She's stable." Said a doctor as he finished sewing her up.

Tommy was ushered outside into the waiting room staring at the white tiles across the floor.

"Mr. Quincy?" Came a doctors voice.

"Yes."Tommy sanswered impatiently.

"The baby is fine. Perfectly healthy. Fluids had blocked her air passages too deeply as she was coming down the birth canal. We fixed it in surgery. You can take her home in a few weeks as she recovers." Tommy let out a sigh of relief. His baby girl was fine.

"And Jude? How is she?"

"Labor had proved to have bee too strenuous for her and had caused some internal bleeding. We had to do a big procedure. She's fine, almost as good as your baby girl."

"Almost?"

"Mr. Quincy you should sit down for this."

"Just tell me. What's wrong?"

"The bleeding was caused by damaged ovaries, this is a hereditary condition, you couldn't have prevented it. But... having more kids isn't an option anymore. If she does, next time we may not be able to revive her." Tommy sucked in a breath of air. Jude couldn't have anymore children. She had dreamed of a big family. But it was a small price to pay to keep her with him until they were both old and grey haired.

Tommy paid the hospital a lot of money to get the baby moved into the same room as Jude, to have their private room together and nurses constantly checking on their progress. "Your girls are fighters." One of the nurses mentioned as baby Beauty was rapidly progressing through her troubling birth. Tommy held her everyday, watching she opened her tiny eyes often laying her next to mother, just so they got to know each other at least a little until Jude woke up again.

A week later, Jude woke up. Feeling like she had only dozed off. Sunlight filtered her room and she looked down to see Tommy sleeping on her stomach. She smiled and ran her fingers lightly through his hair, gently waking him. His head snapped up as she came into his blurry vision. He smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you." He whispered against her hair.

"I missed you." And she kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled down at her and said, "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it." She laughed and closed her eyes. He walked over to the other side of the room where Beauty was being burpped by a nurse. He picked her up and took her over to meet her mother. "There's someone you need to meet."

Immediately Jude opened her eyes and Tommy placed the tiny person into her arms. Jude cried while holding the little girl close and gently, as though she might shatter if she held her too tightly. The baby instantly smiled and grabbed Jude's finger, sucking on it and laughing. "Aww, she's so tiny."

"She's ours."

"Yes she is." And Jude snuggled closer to Tommy as she held the baby close. It was an everlasting happy moment that would forever live famously in their minds.

* * *

Years come and go like waves up a shore, but they leave you with thousands of grains of memory. Each holding something different. One among the greatest is memories of love. Love can help you to overcome some of the greatest obastacles in life that on your own you may have never concieved possible. The impossible. Tommy and Jude beat the odds so many times... it's almost hard to count. I'll take you into their future. A dream but flaw and perfect in it's own. 

They are old now, in their eighties almost. Or at least Tommy was. Age did nothing to dim their spirits as they overcame more with time and grace. It was never over, and it had only begun with the first kiss. Jude and Tommy did continue their music careers and always kept in touch with old friends and family. But soon came to have their own family. Six children. All undamaged and unharmed as was by miracle. The miracle that was their perserverance and beliefe in their love. It made something more, and it made them stronger together. And now they sit on a porch, rocking chairs and all guitars and notebooks worth yeras and years of music and platnuim songs that sold the times. They very much alive in their twilight years.

With grandchildren to love and watch as they had with their own children. And always incouraged love, especially by the use of their own love story. No longer unrequited love, but requited and meant to be...

* * *

****

**_A/N: That's it. That's the end. I hope you loved it and that every update made your day. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Luv you all!_**

**_StreetWiseHercules_**


End file.
